User blog:Chrismh/Review: Tula
Okay, hi, welcome to the first of many reviews on each Novi Star doll. These reviews will be in detail as possible, minus information regarding the character since thats on each characters page. So first up is Tula! Overview I have a colorful and daring personality and my cosmic quirk is that I can fly off at a moment’s notice! What can I say, I like to wing it!" Tula is one of the newest Novi Star characters introduced, but certaintly not the last! She was released with Malie Tasker and currently shares a home with the rest of the Novi Stars. She loves to fly around and is quite loud and daring but she doesn't understand why dogs always chase their tails. Doll Starting with the Malie and Tula dolls, the novi star dolls now come with small brushes to comb and brush the dolls hair. *Box: neon green-yellow *Brush: Dark blue *Tiara: lime-neon green crescent moon Basics General When seeing the doll she doesn't seem fully accurate in comparison to her artwork. Comments mainly involve pointing out how messy her design is, but she is generally well recieved. Standing Like the others, Tula's stand is personlized to fit just her shoes. She cannot stand on her own without it but because of the holes of her heels in the stand, she becomes very stiff and will not wiggle loose. Hair When first bringing it out of package, most Tula's will have very stiff hair. This is easily fixed just by playing with it and even brushing it gently with her brush. Special Feature Her special feature is that she has goo on the inside of her legs. The left leg has pink goo in it, while the left has blue. Unlike the Una Verse doll, which has legs filled with glitter and water, the goo is much more liquid and as a result, does not get stuck and stiff. Body Like the other dolls, Tula's arms are very flimsy and can be posed. Which means they may or may not pop off easily. Her body is translucent due to the goo in her legs. It goes just below her chest and above her ankles. Tula's wings are removeable, but at the moment its unknown if her tail is. Like most of the other dolls, Tula's legs can't bendor move, due to being a molded plastic. Other dolls that share this feature are Una and Alie. Accuracy This part of the page will list differences between the doll and the official artwork. This is good to have as a key if accuracy is importan to you/the buyer. *Like the other Novi dolls she has glitter coating her eyelashes. Hers is pink. *Her hair lacks the small bunches of hair held in pigtails. *Odd blue markings along her face resembles scales *Gold lipstick instead of pink *Zipper is slightly different *Sleeves of dress are of nylon fishnet material *Dress lacks belt and the skirt is made of frumpy leather, not puffy material *Wings aren't as detailed *Tail is solid pink and lacks glitter *Tula does not have the small wings by her ankles *Shoes are darker *Hair isn't as low on her face Category:Blog posts